swbladesedgefandomcom-20200214-history
Albion Karant
Albion Karant is a Lieutenant General in The Sovereign Galactic Empire. He specialises in battlefield weaponry and commando tactics, serving as not only a general but as a Supreme Judge charged with keeping the peace and being the vanguard of Imperial justice throughout the Galaxy. Personality Albion is a no-shit, no-prisoners military-type. Typically he's a quiet kind, staring, judging, analysing any given situation unless he is very sure of his safety. It's standard for him to take in as many details as he can about an object or person, so be prepared for a very piercing and powerful gaze upon you, whether you be a friend or enemy. Naturally Albion is careful and analytical in any situation to ensure his safety and that of his comrades, so as not to make a fatal and critical mistake. This attention to detail extends to almost everything he does, making him something of a rather overachieving perfectionist. Orders must be carried out to the letter, or at least their conclusion. He has a 'whatever it takes' attitude that sometimes comes into slight clash with his attention to detail, though - and the one that wins is the one that common sense dictates. Oftentimes he comes across as a highly dismissive, if not respectful, person; preferring a lot to use titles as opposed to the standard Imperial 'comrade', and referring to most people not by their name but by whatever acquired title they have. This, however, comes from the hardwired belief that a title hard-earned should be honoured with its use. Respect for one's accomplishments is something that Albion believes strongly in, which extends to congratulating and rewarding those that his acquaintances and subordinates have made. Warfare is his nature. Fighting is his past-time. Battle is his blood. Anything and everything about ground warfare, from one-man commando raids to massive Legion tactics and any possible combination in between is the greatest joy in his life. He has an innate sense for weaponry thanks to not only his training but his upbringing and short stint working for BlasTech. He is a large fan of both solid and laser weaponry, and enjoys employing them even more than admiring their construction. So too does he enjoy the thrill of hand-to-hand combat. Not only does it provide an adrenaline rush, it has become the sole purpose for his existence under the Imperial aegis. Once he starts talking about battle, he can become a little over-zealous, but this is easily curbed and dismissed. When not on duty, Albion enjoys spending time in the gym or on the firing range, having a few quiet drinks with his men-- especially those of Commando Team One aboard his ship-- going for runs or even hanging out in a place with great food. His favourite type of music is core drive for its hard-driving beats and melodies and he will never, ever, ever say no to a good game of shockball or grav-ball. Biography tba Training and Skills The Retribution and the 13th Legion The Retribution is an Imperial-class Star Destroyer that plays home to Albion's primary command, the 13th Legion of the Imperial Army. The ship itself has only one major modification for the mission profiles that they typically receive; forward of the shuttle hangar is a drop pod launcher big enough to carry one squad of troops, making it (really) only a small drop pod launcher. This pod launcher carries six pods, able to drop two platoons of men or a small number of commando teams to the surface, typically using some kind of marker beacon as a homing device. The Unlucky 13th, as many call it, are not so unlucky in battle, but have earned their reputation by going through more commanding officers than any other Legion in history. Instead, Albion intends to stay, having risen through the ranks from Private all the way to Lieutenant General in the 13th. The Legion would fight and die at his side, given that a loyal member of the 13th is with them all the way and has bled with them. Their primary focus is special operations missions, where a very high percent of the Legion is special operations capable and comes outfitted with a wide variety of armour upgrades to suit a variety of mission types. Attached to the Legion (and in many cases in place of entire companies of the Legion) are special operations teams. At their head is Commando Team One, of which Albion himself is the leader and performs missions with. This team is six men strong and comes equipped with the very finest of Imperial battle technology for any mission profile. Equipment: Scout Battle Armour The Advanced Tactical Commando Armour Mk IV (or simply the Scout Battle Armour) is based off the light sealed design of Imperial scout armour, painted in black and made powered similar to modern Corellian powered battle armour. This design is light, flexible and designed specifically for commando operations where speed and stealth are key over being able to take damage and attacks. It has a wide variety of features and associated weaponry. This equipment affords it tactical flexibility for even the most daring of commando raids, especially solo missions. It has one magnetic seal for a heavy weapon on the back, allowing Albion to carry one of the two designated advanced weapons depending on mission profile. *Powered systems. This affords Albion greater strength and stability for carrying and holding weaponry and also lets him attack harder than he would without the armour on. The power also allows him to use a number of advanced systems. If the power is shut down, the armour is just liek regular battle armour without many of its advanced systems available. *Stygium cloaking field for total stealth. It can only be used in short bursts before needing to recharge, usually no more than thirty seconds. *Retractable breathing mask with rebreather system. Built into a small tank on the back and a slide-up mask, it can be used for when oxygen is low or when a room is filling with gas, or even in a plain hostile environment. *Heads-up display and comm system. This advanced system allowes him to study targets with small zoom windows for advanced sighting, plus integrated tactical communications up to ship-level and command-level. *Grappling hook launcher. Liquid cable launcher built into the right arm. *Camera drone controller. These camera drones are Dark Eye drones used by their most advanced troops and can be used to sight for sniping targets or going through heavily-fortified bases. The armour is deployed with a single drone on any given mission. *SE-14r blaster pistol. Standard sidearm for the Stormtrooper Corps; this is always strapped to his left hip whether in uniform or in the scout battle armour. *Custom A280 blaster rifle. An advanced version of the tried and true BlasTech product. Designed for armour piercing and equipped with a modified version of BlasTech's PL/1G grenade launcher attachment, this blaster rifle can put a hole through most battle armour employed across the Galaxy. It fires Blastech's standard launched grenades and can be loaded with a variety of different rounds, from fragmentation to smoke to cryo. *MM9 wrist-rocket system. Using a variety of rocket types, this equips to the left forearm. Needs to be reloaded after every shot. *Custom laser sniper rifle. The first of the advanced weapons, this sniper rifle has an 8-shot capacity before needing to reload and an effective range of 2 kilometres. Standard anti-infantry weapon; does not perform well against armoured targets. *PLX-2M missile launcher. The second advanced weapon, this is a strong anti-armour weapon for the scout battle armour. Carries a wide variety of missiles depending on mission profile. Shoulder-mounted and easy to carry due to its repulsorlifts in use. Equipment: Inquisitorium Armour The Inquisitorium-class Dark Trooper Phase III Armour (or simply the Inquisitorium Armour) is easily the most expensive acquisition in Albion's care, but it is also the most devastating. This is an older suit of Dark Trooper armour that has been refurbished with a full array of modern systems to be a powerhouse on the battlefield. Powered much like the Scout Battle Armour and armoured like a battletank, the Inquisitorium Armour is the most powerful of all Imperial personal equipment available on the battlefield. Capable of withstanding even vehicle assaults, this armour is designed for one thing and one thing only: killing everything. It has a myriad of systems and inbuilt weaponry for this very purpose. Standing almost metres tall, it is more of a walking battletank than a suit of armour with its reinforced durasteel/phrik alloy armour. Like the Scout Battle Armour, it has mag-seals on the back for weapons, albeit two instead of one. It can also carry two weapons, one in each hand, but typically only one is carried for easier switching and targeting. As Supreme Judge, this armour suits him perfectly. *Powered systems. These powered systems have a very powerful generator, including a backup sealed against EMP. Disabling the power on this is very difficult, and affords Albion titanic strength in battle. *Sealed systems. Fully sealed at all times, this armour protects against environmental hazards, gas attacks and a lack of oxygen, even allowing Albion to function in zero-G environments for up to twenty minutes on the inbuilt oxygen tank and scrubber. *Shielding. These shields are standard personal energy shields that most commandos employ, though powered by the armour's generators. This lets it withstand the majority of infantry weapons fire without too much impact. *Jetpack. Equipped to the back, the jetpack allows the armour to make short bursts of jumps; it cannot sustain itself in the air in any way and is used very specifically for tall jumps to balconies, or to soften a landing. *Inbuilt weaponry. Much as the standard Phase III Dark Trooper, Albion's suit carries two three-tube missile launchers, one in each shoulder, plus the dual blaster cannons in each wrist. *Assault cannon. This is the standard Dark Trooper Phase III cannon; five barrelled rapid-fire anti-tank/anti-personnel plasma cannon with 1200 rounds until requiring a full reload. Reloading requires a base ship as power packs for this cannot be carried. *Z-6 rotary blaster cannon. An unmodified version of the Z-6, this is simply for killing large swaths of infantry with reload capability unlike the assault cannon. With an insane rate of fire and a lot of stopping power, the strength of the armour offsets almost every single weakness of the weapon. *Heavy laser cannon. The first of many BlasTech custom heavy weapons, the laser cannon is based primarily on a vehicle-mounted weapon, giving it an extreme punch for most targets. It can put a hole in most light vehicles and repeated shots will take out a heavier vehicle such as an AT-ST. It has five shots before a reload is required. *Grenade launcher. The grenade launcher is a 8-round, 80mm grenade launcher equipped with Class-A thermal detonators. It can fire on a fully-automatic mode, putting all eight rounds down in one and a half seconds, or semi-automatic mode with trigger pull. Grenade racks are easy to reload and light to carry. *Anti-tank cannon. The anti-tank cannon is a 80mm cannon designed to put heavy deuterium sabot rounds down range, enough to penetrate an armoured vehicle and explode inside it. This is a highly destructive weapon, easily enough to devastate almost any armoured vehicle in a single shot. However, it requires shoulder bracing and slow moving, as well as needing to reload after every shot. *Rail cannon. This rifle hyper-accelerates a round to pierce at insane speeds using electromagnetic technology, making it good for taking out heavy infantry at extreme ranges and light vehicles. Six rounds per magazine, effective range up to 2 kilometres. Thread Tracker The Summons of Royalty Category:Character Category:Male Category:The Soverign Galactic Empire Category:Elite Category:Human Category:Non Force User